Idle Gossip
by hawkstout
Summary: It's a time of Peace between Kai and Echigo. Lord Kenshin is invited to Kai for celebrations and meets Yukimura for the first time. Shingen talks about parenthood. Adorableness ensues. Background Shingen/Kenshin


A.N: I don't know where this has come from but apparently I like the idea of Shingen and Kenshin and their dynamic with child Yukimura. Well we'll see how this works. Obviously this story is not historically friendly. Also women and mothers don't feel too insulted by Shingen's ramblings on motherhood he's from feudal Japan and kinda tipsy.

It was late fall in Kai and an uneasy peace had settled for the moment with the province of Echigo. Neither Lord Shingen nor Lord Kenshin had any illusions about how long this break would last.

"A peaceful winter of harmony that will bloom into a spring of bloodshed and heartache," Shingen rumbled to himself. It was a twisted feeling. Peace with Echigo meant cordial meetings with Kenshin leaving sword and axe at home. Even now Lord Kenshin was staying at the Takeda's home as a show of good faith. The people of Kai were in bright spirits even with winter looming ahead, however there was no happier time for Shingen than when he was swinging for the War God's neck and he missed their open rivalry intensely.

"Oyakata-sama!" Shingen grinned as the little boy ran into the room. He felt a rush that was comparable with his dances he had with Lord Shingen as he scooped the little boy into his arms.

"Yukimura!" Shingen could barely believe how tiny the boy was. He had of course seen children and babies before, but he never understood the vulnerability of a child until Yukimura came into his life a year ago. Instantly he wanted to toughen the child up. He was perhaps more rough than he should be with a four-year-old, but Yukimura had surprising tenacity always coming back to Shingen with a big grin and a promise to do better.

He lifted his son in everything but blood and name throwing him up in the air.

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

His men probably wouldn't believe it, the Tiger of Kai giggling.

"Oh my, such a new side to you my Lord Shingen."

Shingen jumped like a startled cat missing the falling little boy. Luckily Kenshin put his god-like speed to good use snatching up the child before he could hit the floor. Yukimura shook with hysterical laughter at the close call. His laughter trailed off as he noticed it was a stranger that held him. Wide curious brown eyes studied Lord Kenshin.

"Ah Lord Kenshin, my thanks," Shingen grinned rubbing the back of his head. "This little one is Sanada Yukimura, my young Cub." He watched as Yukimura carefully poked Kenshin's cheek as he studied the new adult. The Tiger of Kai stifled a chuckle as Yukimura dropped any shyness he might have and continued to prod at the War God's face.

"Mama?" Yukimura asked with all the sweet innocents of childhood. Lord Kenshin's laughter reminded Shingen of a merry wind chime. The War God hefted the little boy before getting a firmer grip on him.

"That's right," Lord Kenshin answered hugging Yukimura to his chest.

"What! Lord Kenshin—" Shingen began to protest surprise clearly written on his face. Lord Kenshin winked. He kissed the top of the little boy's head and then let him go free.

"Go on and play little Kitten, Mama must talk with your Oyakata-sama."

"Okay!" Yukimura agreed cheerfully, "Sassy!" the little boy cried. He frowned when nothing happened, "Sassy?!" He called again.

Another boy suddenly appeared from the shadows. Shingen noticed his counterpart tense at the sudden arrival. Unknown ninjas (even one so young) had that effect on him as well and it was the proper response so he felt no scorn toward his rival.

Kenshin studied the boy. He was older than Yukimura, probably around ten or eleven. He had wild red hair and green war paint splattered across his nose. The boy bowed deeply to the two Lords and kept a serious face.

"Here Danna, come on now," Yukimura happily took 'Sassy's' hand.

"Bye Oyakata-sama! Bye-bye Mama!" Yukimura waved. The other boy bowed to the two Lords again pushing Yukimura's head down as well and then picked up the young Cub. Kenshin saw the affection in the older boy's eyes as he whispered, "Sasuke Danna, it's Sasuke. Saaaasuke."

"Saaaaaassy!"

"Yare, yare."

"I did wonder when the Tiger of Kai would finally get his Cub," Kenshin said watching Sasuke put Yukimura onto his back running off, "But I never heard a happy announcement."

"He's not my blood, I've given up on that, instead I'd have the heir of my soul."

"Oh," Kenshin smiled, "Did you know immediately?"

"As soon as our eyes met I knew he was the only one that could ever follow me. His spirit is unbelievable."

"Such a proud Papa," Kenshin hummed. Shingen blushed slightly.

"What if you were to have a child now?" Kenshin asked curiously. The way that Lord Shingen looked at the boy there was no doubt of his love, but blood was blood.

Lord Shingen took on a serious thoughtful look, "I don't believe it would change anything. I doubt I'll ever marry and no bastard could take his place. He is my true heir forever and always."

"Such a different side of you my Lord. The Tiger of Kai cooing over his Kitten, and yet I doubt such a sight is rare in these halls now-a-days."

"What was that Mama stuff anyway?" Shingen groused trying not to look too pleased. Kenshin smiled.

"He mistook me for a woman," Kenshin explained, "I'll wager he doesn't see many among your soldiers hmm? Unless you let the geishas play with him?"

"What? SHAMELESS!" Shingen roared, "As if I'd allow that!"

"Oh ho, he'll be a very sheltered child, I can already tell," Lord Kenshin teased.

"I suppose you are uncommonly beautiful for a man," Shingen laughed rubbing the back of his head trying to not notice his rival's pretty face.

"Your words warm my heart Lord Shingen," Kenshin smiled boyishly. The two stood basking in a warm glow of each other. Shingen shook himself out of it.

"I've been rude, please," Shingen gestured towards a table set with tea.

"Not at all," Lord Kenshin said taking a seat gracefully.

"Do you think he lacks a female presence?" Shingen asked suddenly trying to sound more casual than worried.

Lord Kenshin tilted his head thinking about it, "I wouldn't know not having my own. I would say the boy needs a gentle hand and tenderness side by side with the harsh training that comes with being your heir, but seeing you with him and your servant a moment ago I very much doubt he'll be lacking in it."

"Good," Shingen said with some relief.

"We two have been linked for a while now my Lord Shingen," Lord Kenshin said musingly, "And there is a new strength in you. It makes my fingers itch to test my mettle against this new found strength."

"Save for our peace treaty I would gladly meet your steel," Shingen sighed wistfully imagining the battle that could be had.

"The strength obviously comes with the need to protect. You know I have admired your protection of Kai, and yet the ferocity and fire in your eyes has become even more heated," Kenshin sipped his tea studying the man in front of him, "Your burning soul has never been so intense and I feel that burn."

Heated glances were exchanged. So badly did they want to leap at each other in a true contest of wills, but peace came first.

"Not only passion, but there is some relief as well with his presence if I am to be honest," Shingen admitted.

"Relief?"

"That when I'm gone, if it is you that takes my head, Kai will have him to lead them forward. The Takeda army will not fall with me."

"Ah, he is so young though. You plan to dodge my blade a long time my Lord."

"We shouldn't make light of our declaration of peace." Shingen sighed.

"Ah, but how long can it last my dear lord Shingen, if we are truthful with ourselves?"

"At least until the spring I think," The Tiger of Kai leaned back, "Then we shall decide who will rule the country. You or I."

"Yes, there can be no others," Lord Kenshin agreed, "I will rule this land, but if I should fall the only one suitable in my rightful place would be my most worthy rival."

It was a promise between the two of them. You or me. No one else can have this land.

"We are having dancing and drinking for your presence here tonight," Shingen said moving on to lighter things.

"I look forward to it. Will your Cub be in attendance?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure he would be eager to see 'Mama' again."

Kenshin smiled benevolently.

"You shouldn't have misled him, he's trusting," Shingen frowned. It was something he had trouble getting into the little boy's head. _You must not trust everyone!_ The little boy only agreed with him claiming that he will trust who Oyakata-sama trusts. It wasn't exactly what Shingen was trying to get across. _Fool! You must think for yourself!_ He would shout, but Yukimura's default seemed to be total trusting naivety… he'd surely grow out of it, but for now it made him worry. Shingen had many enemies, enemies not as kind and honorable as Lord Kenshin. The thought of his Cub in any of their grips made his skin crawl. He was glad for Sasuke's constant presence at Yukimura's side. "You'll only bring him heartbreak."

"I apologise Lord Shingen, it was too hard to resist. To speak truthfully as one who is very interested in the happenings in your country I'd suggest you start listening to your own gossip. I certainly do and it perhaps led me to make such a statement."

Shingen asked for clarification, but Kenshin's lips were sealed in a mysterious smile. After that the topic changed to strategies, other feudal lords and lighter things.

There was a rapid pulse of music. Laughter filled the air, pretty girls danced and Shingen was having a hell of a good time.

He gave cheers of encouragement to the entertainment: beautiful girls dancing with fans, enthusiastic drummers. Soldiers cheered drinking down sake. Shingen roared with laughter at all the antics going on. Kenshin sat sedately at his side a tolerant smile on his face. Between them Yukimura had plopped down chewing dango contently. Kenshin ran a hand through the child's hair as if petting a kitten. Yukimura cuddled up closer practically purring.

After getting a good buzz off his sake Shingen remembered Kenshin's words about listening to his own gossip. He pondered this for a bit and then pulled young Sasuke aside. Yukimura's constant companion and ninja in training would be perfect for the job.

"My Lord!"

"I've an important task for you," Shingen rumbled, "Gossip about the Lord of Echigo. What are people saying?"

"Gossip about Lord Uesugi?" Sasuke asked, "In relation to what my Lord?"

"…In relation to… myself," Shingen decided.

"Very well my Lord!" Sasuke said smartly. He bowed then slipped off into the crowd.

"He's not a pet," Shingen grumbled returning to his seat by Lord Kenshin. He noticed Yukimura curled up in Kenshin's lap snoring gently Lord Kenshin gently petting his head.

"You must indulge me my lord Shingen. I am rather jealous to be perfectly honest." Kenshin looked down gracing the slumbering child with a gentle smile, "But I don't know that I would have the energy to raise a child and run a country."

"But then again you are his 'Mama,' aren't you?" Shingen laughed heartily. He didn't notice the sudden whispers of the men surrounding them, but Kenshin who only sipped at his sake did and chuckled in response.

"I'd be honoured to be given the title officially."

"A rival is not only your greatest enemy, but perhaps your greatest friend. More important than a lover, a person of equal soul constantly on one's mind." Shingen liked to wax poetic when he was moving from buzzed to tipsy, "Seeing you with Yukimura in your arms seems the most natural thing in the world despite our antagonism with each other. My trust in you to be gentle with him is unshakable. A wife is important for a child, but they are also deterrents. They use their children to curry favour and status. A child becomes a tool."

"But are you not shaping him for a tool in war Lord Shingen?" Kenshin asked.

"A good point," Shingen conceded, "And yet a man must be shaped to come to his full potential and glory. I do have a purpose in mind for Yukimura, but it is different from a concubine's purposes. Using a child as a means to gain status, what impression does that leave on youth? That the value of love is to gain material wealth? No. Love is limitless and is not a currency."

"Very wise my Lord," Kenshin nodded, "Your philosophy is just, but a mother's love for her child goes beyond how useful her child is to her. The argument can be made that there is no stronger creature in the world than a Mother who's child is in danger."

"You're right Lord Kenshin. The pure love of a Mother is the strongest bond, but does a mother know best for her child?"

"Ho?"

"My argument is that to protect her child a woman must gain power with the means that she has. One of those means is a father's love for his child. As you have stated a woman would go through any lengths, any humiliation to protect their child even to use the child themselves to safeguard this."

"Ah, so your argument is that while their love is strong and their bond is true and even the use of the child might be pure it in intent, in the end harms the child?"

"In essence," Shingen sighed, "Or perhaps I am just trying to justify the route I have taken."

"Or perhaps you have indulged in too much sake?" Lord Kenshin suggested.

Shingen laughed uproariously, "That might be the very thing! The point I've strayed from in the end is probably that you would make a fine Mother to Yukimura!"

"Is that the point you were trying to make? Well I shall take the complement you have given me."

Shingen blushed with sake and emotion. His message perhaps had become muddled, though the feeling in his heart was never clearer. If only Lord Kenshin really was Mama. The thought seeped into his mind. He quickly tried to shake it away. He had come to terms with his attraction for the War God, justified in that Lord Kenshin had the face of a beautiful woman. But starting a family with him? That was out of the question. There were thoughts, fantasies about Kai and Echigo joined together though marriage. Unfortunately Lord Kenshin was most assuredly a man. Even if Lord Kenshin were a woman the War God would never bow to another. As a woman Lord Kenshin would never take the role of a woman. Besides all that Shingen would miss their rivalry. Perhaps Lord Kenshin would one day have a daughter and Yukimura and her might tie the two countries in peace rather than through war, but that day was not this day. More than love what he most desired from the Lord of Echigo was their final battle where they could put their everything into each blow.

What a glorious time it would be. He suddenly spotted Sasuke among the crowd and remembered his mission.

"Pardon me," The Tiger of Kai said to his guest standing up still steady despite his state, "I must attend to some matters." He glanced at Yukimura who was deeply asleep sprawled out in Lord Kenshin's lap.

"Have no worries my dear Lord Shingen, I shall not be bothered in looking after him. Go about your business."

"Thank you."

He left to seek out Sasuke. The elven-year-old was not hard to find. He was among the female dancers making obvious eyes. At first Shingen was prepared to tell the boy off for his dereliction of duty. Then he realized the boy had an ear tilted to the idle gossip.

"Sasuke," The boy instantly fell in line. They went off a ways for privacy.

"Did you find what we are looking for?"

The boy paused, "I believe so my Lord, but, I'm not sure if it's what you expect."

"Enlighten me."

"Very well…" Sasuke began, the eleven-year-old carried himself well. He could be mistaken for an older boy in the way he took things so seriously. He would be good when he was older. One to keep his eye on for sure never mind that he was close with his young Cub.

"The rumours surrounding the War God of Echigo are that he is actually a woman. That the Lord hides his gender so that he … or… um… rather she can fulfill the role of feudal lord."

"Do they really?" Shingen was bowled over at the news. People thinking of Lord Kenshin as a woman? They never would if they had tested his blade in battle he was sure.

"That is not where it ends." Sasuke said reluctantly, "It seems that the popular opinion is that you and Lord Kenshin are secretly lovers—"

"Hah! As long as I'm on the top—"

"And that Danna—Yukimura-sama is your love child."

"WHAT?!"

The party went silent for a good five seconds before the warriors decided the outburst of their Lord was nothing to worry about.

"Yes… it seems that rather than believing Danna is the second son of Sanada Masayuki the people of Kai believe he is actually the bastard—or rather love child of yourself and Lord Kenshin. That Danna has been raised in secret in Echigo until last year when he was handed over to you so that he might learn strength from his honorable Father."

Shingen was dumbfounded. Sasuke continued.

"People are rather excited at the thought that perhaps Danna might unite the two nations one day. All of this seems to have been confirmed with the conversation you were having with the Lord of Echigo about how he would be honoured with the official title of 'Mama.' It was then that everyone made up their minds that the rumours were true."

The Tiger of Kai couldn't quite believe how ridiculous it all was.

And then he realized—

Before Sasuke could finish his report Shingen was gone a mighty leap taking him back to Lord Kenshin.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" He shouted. Lord Kenshin looked up not started at all by Shingen who had literally fallen out of the sky in rage. Kenshin looked on calmly. Yukimura twisted onto his belly ducking his head trying to block out all the sound.

"Oyakata-samaaaaa," He grumbled trying to snuggle further into Lord Kenshin's robes. Kenshin held a finger to his lips.

"Yukimura…" Shingen murmured heart melting for a moment before he turned his attention to Lord Kenshin again. "Let me ask you something. Have you perhaps been perpetuating these rumours?"

"Oh, so you have been listening," Lord Kenshin started rocking the four-year-old attempting to get him back to sleep. Yukimura seemed to be having none of this. He climbed out of Kenshin's arms and settled himself back on Kenshin's lap curling up again.

"Poor Kitten, very sleepy aren't you?" Lord Kenshin cooed combing his fingers through the boy's hair.

"What could you possibly gain from such rumours!?" Shingen demanded trying to keep his voice down.

Kenshin smiled twirling his long fingers in Yukimura's ponytail.

"Don't you think it's romantic?"

"What?"

"Our forbidden love my dear Lord Shingen."

"Oh! I see your game," Shingen laughed, suddenly in good spirits, "It's demoralizing the thought of such an arrangement! The mother of my child at war with me, a child Kai already adores caught in the middle. My soldiers might not be so keen to fight with all their hearts."

"Yes indeed," Lord Kenshin murmured, "But as it went our time of peace came at an inopportune moment and the rumour would have lost momentum by the spring no doubt put to rest by you."

"So you decided to tease me Lord Kenshin?"

"Just a little. Your Kitten made it easy."

"Mama?" Yukimura moaned, "You're too loud."

"Oh ho. After your Oyakata-sama's shouting it's me who gets told off. It's okay Kitten, I think it's time for bed." Kenshin elegantly stood carrying the child with ease. Yukimura yawned in agreement burying his face in Kenshin's neck.

"You play your roll well my Lord," Shingen shook his head fondly any rage he might have felt towards his rival dissipated.

"Shall we give them something to keep tongues warm over the winter?"

In reply Shingen wrapped his large arm around the smaller Lord. The two laughed together heading towards the main building to put the young cub of Kai to bed.

Sasuke followed along from the shadows keeping his eye on Danna. He smiled, the three really looked like a young family. Lord Shingen the powerful patriarch, Lord Kenshin the gentle wife and Yukimura-sama the adorable son.

"Yare, yare…" Sasuke said with a pleased smile. To think by the springtime those two would be trying to take each other's heads again.


End file.
